Some One to Stop Him
by munchkin4444
Summary: My take on what should have happened between Natalia, Eric, and Nick starting from Internal Affairs.
1. Cause and Effect

**Some One to Stop Him**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI Miami or the characters in the show. If I did—things would be very different right now.

**Rating**: Umm…mentions of abuse. Don't know how violent or graphic I'll make it. I just want it to be realistic. Will let y'all know in the warning for each chapter.

Distribution: here only

**AN**: I just started watching CSI Miami and am really into Nat/Eric so that's wat this story will be centered around.

**SPOILERS**: this ep starts off during Internal Affairs only Nick isn't going to die in this episode. Bastards always get the easy way out and never have to pay for their sins in this world. But in this fic he will have to answer for his actions! MUWAHAHAHA!! Oh and in my world Nick was never able to get a TRO against Natalia!

**AN2**: I love Damsels in Distress so that's basically wat all my fics pretty much are. And it doesn't matter how their rescued, just as long as they are!!!! sigh maybe I'm just waiting for my knight in shining armor!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Cause and Effect**

"Hey, can I help you?" Eric called out after he spotted Nick exiting the elevator.

"No, I'm good," Nick arrogantly replied, "Hot outside…with the AC; you know it's all nice and icy in here."

"You want to try to convince me you're not here to harass Natalia?" Eric fired back.

"No, I don't think so. It's none of your business, Eric," he started to walk pass Eric, but he put out an arm to stop him.

"Hey," Eric pointed out, "a civilian walks pass that reception desk, this lab can lose its accreditation…that makes it my business."

"Ok, big man," said Nick folding his arms.

Natalia was heading out of the lab to pick up some lunch when she saw the two men having a standoff in front of the elevators. Speeding up, she reached them in time to hear Eric say, "As a matter of fact Nick, crime scene at the Rhode's property was just released…why don't you go over there and make yourself useful."

Nick laughed, "You think you're better than me," Nick folded his arms, "why because I'm the mop-up guy?"

"Eric," said Natalia firmly while placing a hand on his left shoulder, "I was about to grab a bite to eat, you wanna join me?"

"Nick," continued Eric without responding to Natalia, "I don't care what you do…you're a low life."

"Who ya kiddin?" Nick smirked, "You're just some sorry sap just lookin to get laid like the rest of us."

"You're pushin your luck Nick," Eric half growled half whispered.

"Eric," warned Natalia as she squeezed herself in between them, "please, its okay," she moved her hand from his shoulder to his chest, "Come on. Let it go."

Something about the site of her hand on Eric brought back an old anger in Nick and he snarled, "What's up Eric? Test tube too small?"

Natalia turned sideways in between them and begged, "Nick! Please, just get out of here!"

Her voice carried down the hall to Maxine, who was running some DNA through the system. She looked up and rushed over to see what was going on.

She arrived in time to see Nick point a finger at Natalia and warn her, "Nat, what did I always tell you about getting in my way?"

"Leave," was all Natalia could say through her shaking voice.

Nick grabbed Natalia's arm and started to shove her out of the way when Eric tackled Nick and with the help of security officers he pulled Nick off her.

Eric was momentarily distracted making sure Natalia was alright and Nick was able to land a solid punch to his jaw. He was able to return with a few of his own when Ryan came out of the lab and pushed him back.

Natalia caught herself against the wall and watched with her hands in her hair for a moment before taking off down the hall toward the locker room and almost running into Maxine on the way. Maxine could just stand there in shock.

"EricEricEric…heyhey," said Ryan, noticing Natalia take flight, "come on."

"You listen to your buddy here!" Nick shouted, "Inappropriate lab behavior. Tell ya something, outside these walls—big world."

"Yeah real big…people die every day. You wanna continue this conversation u no where to find me," challenged Eric.

Ryan puts his hand up in warning, "Eric," then he pointed to Nick, "You get lost."

The security guards escorted Nick to the elevator and watched him leave.

"Eric," Ryan turned to his colleague, "what the hell just happened?"

"I swear to God," Eric promised pointing to the elevator; "if he does anything…" he left threat hanging in the air and lowered his arm. Walking down the hall in the direction Natalia had taken he let out a frustrated groan and banged his fist against one of the windows lining the hall.

Ryan remained standing next to the reception desk, still confused about what started the fight when he noticed Maxine staring transfixed in the hall.

"Hey," he took a few steps toward her, "you okay?"

Deep in thought, it took a moment for Maxine to realize she was being spoken to. Nodding quickly she replied, "Yeah I'm fine. It's fine." With that she headed back down the hall.

Ryan took one last look at her before running a hand through his hair and heading back into the lab.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Eric found Natalia sitting on one of the benches in the locker room with her elbows on her knees and her hands covering her face.

"You okay?" Eric asked softly.

Natalia paused a minute before she quickly shook her head in the negative. She sat up and ran her hands over her face before lowering them to her lap.

"That brought back a whole bunch of memories that I never wanted to revisit," she replied shakily.

Eric let out a sigh, "I'm sorr-," he began to say, but was cut off by Natalia, "It's not your fault Eric. Thank you for standing up to him. People—people don't really do that, you know?"

Eric nodded and sat down beside her on the bench, "Well, as a guy who's looking out for you, I'm getting this feeling that Nick is going to do something."

Natalia nodded, "I know. I just don't know what to do about it."

"You're not just going to wait for him to do something, are you?" Eric demanded.

Natalia laughed bitterly and wiped a stray tear from her cheek with the back of her hand, "do you have any idea how much energy it takes to fight a guy like Nick? To put him behind bars?" When Eric didn't say anything she continued while staring at the locker in front of her, "More than seven years of dealing with him before I finally did something that was good for me. And what did all those years amount to? A four year sentence. And they let him out after less than two for good behavior that he never showed me." Natalia paused, "it's times like this when I don't feel like a cop or CSI or whatever the hell I am supposed to be."

"You stayed with him for seven years?" Eric asked shocked.

"It wasn't always terrible," Natalia smiled ruefully, "he was off and on. That's why we stay in the first place. When it's bad it's a nightmare, but when it's good it's incredible."

"What makes you leave?" he asked softly.

"Usually…when the good times are too few and bad goes from nightmarish to hellish—you either leave or he wins," she paused, "that's the crossroads. The affects of hell are too hard to hide for very long."

"Can you stay with some one?" Eric suggested after a moment, "Maybe one of your sisters?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love my sisters, but that would drive me crazy. They still go clubbing on Wednesday nights for crying out loud," Natalia explained. "To be young," she joked airily, "I have a security system on my place and everything," she assured him.

"Yeah, and those can't be fooled," Eric groaned.

"Not helping anymore," Natalia half smiled.

"Well, I'm about to. I want you to come and stay with me," Eric said.

Natalia jerked her head to the side to look at him and smiled, "you're joking right? Isn't that a little much?"

"No," Eric said firmly, "you weren't able to get a RO against him and he got a job that lets him spy on you. So, either you're going to spend some time at my place or I'm moving in to yours."

Natalia was still staring at him smiling widely and then she took his hand in hers and leaned into his side, "thanks," she said and then softly kissed him on the cheek.

Eric enjoyed the feel of her leaning against him for a moment before saying, "I believe you said something about grabbing some food."

Natalia smiled and stood up, "That I did CSI Delko."

"Well then," Eric rose and gestured toward the door, "Lead the way."


	2. One Long Sleepover

**Some One to Stop Him**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI Miami or the characters in the show. If I did—things would be very different right now.

**Rating**: Umm…mentions of abuse. Don't know how violent or graphic I'll make it. I just want it to be realistic. Will let y'all know in the warning for each chapter.

Distribution: here only

**AN**: I just started watching CSI Miami and am really into Nat/Eric so that's wat this story will be centered around.

**SPOILERS**: this ep starts off during Internal Affairs only Nick isn't going to die in this episode. Bastards always get the easy way out and never have to pay for their sins in this world. But in this fic he will have to answer for his actions! MUWAHAHAHA!! Oh and in my world Nick was never able to get a TRO against Natalia!

**AN:** well…wanted to put a little bit of fluff out there. There is a moment from "throwing heat" with the 'you must have a big sign on your back," that I might try to work in at another time. For the sake of not giving myself too many story lines to worry about, I'm leaving out the whole sue Eric thing for now. After I finish the fic, if I can see a way to work it in and if it could add more to the Nat/Eric relationship than I might weave it in.

**AN2:** I'm watching some sort of marathon of CSI Miami on TV and in the last three eps a building has blown up in each one of them…I'm finding it funny, but I'm a HUGE fan of realism!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**One Long Sleepover**

It had been a very unusual morning to say the least; landmines under the beach, officers in danger, refugees fleeing their country for the safety of—actually, maybe it had been a fairly average morning in Miami.

Natalia handed her report over to the secretary, then looked towards Eric, "hey," she greeted smiling slightly.

Eric turned his head, "hey," he said softly.

"Oh my God," she said stepping up to him and put her hand up to his forehead, "what happened?"

Eric debated lying to her for a second before he admitted to himself that she'd hear it through some one else.

"Ah…trying to help out on the Cuba case and ended up breaking up a fight," he paused and she lowered her hand, "guy was wailing on his girl, his wife…"

Natalia closed her eyes and smiled, "and when a girl's in trouble…" she left the end open.

Eric shook his head, "Nah, anyone would have done the same thing."

"Nonono," replied Natalia shaking her head, "trust me. You're a good guy, Eric."

"Yeah, well, being a good guy doesn't get you much. Try to give Calleigh a heads up and now I'm writing this stupid report."

"Well, I may know some one who can whip up a mean dinner for an old fashioned hero like yourself," she smiled while leaning against the counter.

"Really," he smirked and stopped writing, "what'd you have in mind."

"Well, I was thinking we could spend this week at my house. I dunno, change things up a bit," she shrugged. "You could finish up here and pack a bag. Meet up with me at my place round four."

Eric smiled and took a look at his watch. He hadn't realized when he invited Nat to stay at his place that they would settle into such a familiar routine. It was like she had been staying with him for years not just seven days. Not to mention, he was quickly becoming addicted to actual food and not the frozen crap he'd been living on the past couple of years.

He looked back up at her nodding, "sounds good to me. Probably need to go grocery shopping again."

"Yeah, but that was a lot of fun," replied Natalia recalling the night last week when she finally made it over to his place. She had tried to make them dinner only to find his cabinet and fridge were a perfect reflection of his bachelor existence.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_That Night_

Natalia sat up in bed, "Eric?" she asked the darkness quietly.

"Don't worry," he whispered gently, "It's just me."

Natalia fell back onto her pillow and turned to face him as he crawled into her bed.

Rolling onto her left side, she asked, "don't tell me you're the one having nightmares now?"

Eric settled himself under the covers; smiling he replied, "no, but you can't get a guy used to having company and then suddenly take it away."

She knew he was referring to the night last week when he found her in his living room reading a book at two in the morning. After some prodding, she confessed that she had been having nightmares off and on since Nick was released. So he sat down on the couch next to her and took her into his arms. When she started dozing off he had led her upstairs to his room and they fell asleep together. The following nights, she simply joined him instead of sleeping in his guest bedroom.

"Works for me," she stated, coming back to the present, "I'd grown attached to our little slumber parties too," she said scooting closer to him.

He let his left arm fall over her side and rested his face close to the top of her head. He was slowly becoming addicted to the smell of her hair.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: well, I know this is short, but the only reason y I wrote it is bc my boyfriend ended up having to go home this weekend and I'm lonely  can u tell by that last nat/eric snuggle session? 

enjoy…I really want to time this fic nicely…not to fast not to slow, but I want it to be even, so lemme know wat u think of the pace of the fic and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

O and in saying that—THANKS TO Y'ALL THAT GAVE ME SUCH GRRREAT REVIEWS! Wen I just read fics I never thought they'd mean that much, but now I luv them! So thanku thanku thanku!


	3. Threats and Guarantees

**Some One To Stop Him**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI Miami or the characters in the show. If I did—things would be very different right now.

**Rating**: Umm…mentions of abuse. Don't know how violent or graphic I'll make it. I just want it to be realistic. Will let y'all know in the warning for each chapter.

Distribution: here only

**AN**: I just started watching CSI Miami and am really into Nat/Eric so that's wat this story will be centered around.

**SPOILERS**: this ep starts off during Internal Affairs only Nick isn't going to die in this episode. Bastards always get the easy way out and never have to pay for their sins in this world. But in this fic he will have to answer for his actions! MUWAHAHAHA!! Oh and in my world Nick was never able to get a TRO against Natalia!

**AN: **I should be studying right now, but my muse is going and I cant ignore her and I was really wasting my time studying because nothing was even going in my head!!!

**THANKU THANKU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWD!!!! I REALLY APPREICIATE ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK! IT KEEPS ME WRITING!! SQUEEEEE**

**Threats and Guarantees**

Natalia arrived at the WatchOver Bed & Breakfast at around nine in the morning. She spent at least one day off a week over at the "hotel" watching kids, helping prepare meals, tutoring—mainly science—and anything else that needed to be done. Of course the bed and breakfast wasn't really a hotel, it was a women's shelter hidden fairly well amongst bigger more glamorous condos and five star resorts.

They had contacts spread out all over the place and only had rooms available, so to speak, when those select people called. Natalia was a big help in the shelter. Her work schedule enabled her to have weekdays off so she could watch the kids while their mothers went on job searches or interviews. And every now and then she would buy pizza or Chinese food for lunch or dinner—something the shelter itself could not afford to do and a treat the children in particular enjoyed.

Even with all of this, the most important role Natalia played was the example she set. She had suffered just like all of the women in the shelter had, but now she led a successful life with the police department, which in and of itself was a bonus for the house. The women who came through the shelter could look at Natalia and see that she was in control of her life and her destiny once again.

Of course, recently the image had been smudged with a confession Natalia had to make a couple of months ago during a group therapy session:

_Natalia, who was usually very vocal during these sessions,—offering support or encouragement—had been unusually quiet. It unnerved Dorothy Ann more than she would like to admit. She was seeing all the agitated behavior she normally sees in newcomers that end up in the shelter she helped start almost three years ago. _

_By the time they were half way through the session and all Natalia had done was stare at the floor while fingering her necklace, Dotty broke the silence, "Natalia, is there something you would like to talk about?" _

_Nat looked up and seemed surprised by her surroundings. She glanced at all the curious and scared faces before leaning forward in her chair and resting her elbows on her knees. _

"_Um…there is something that happened Monday and I um have been debating whether or not to tell you all," Nat began. "I am worried that what I'm going to share will scare some of you or I don't know…"she shrugged. _

"_It's okay," a few people reassured while others nodded their heads in understanding. _

_Natalia stared back at the floor with her hands clasped in front of her. "My-my ex-husband was released from jail a few days ago," this was followed by a collective intake of breath, "and he um…showed up at my work yesterday. He just walked in through the elevator like there was nothing to it."_

_No one tried to interrupt her or say anything. _

"_They didn't tell me he was released from jail, so I didn't have enough time update my restraining order against him and it doesn't look like I will get a new one." A few people whispered, 'oh my God,' while others put their hands over their mouths. Most of them had spent so much time thinking about putting their angry men away that they never even realized that it wasn't permanent. Most sentences lasted only a handful of years. _

"_I wasn't expecting this," she stated, shaking her head, "not this soon. He had two more years left in his sentence. And I just kept telling myself I had another two years of not looking over my shoulder or feeling like I'm being watched. Another two years to become a black belt or superwoman or whatever. Parole never even occurred to me."_

_Dotty took a deep breath and asked, "Has he shown up at any other place you've been? Has he been by your house or anything like that?" _

_Natalia sat back in her chair and rested her hands on her lap, "he visited a few crime scenes I was working on. But that's not the bad part," she looked Dotty straight in the eyes, "he got a job with the clean up crew. He has a valid reason to show up where I am now and I can't claim he's stalking me even when he is." _

Natalia's final admission had been followed by complete silence. She thought about the conversation she had with Dotty after the meeting. Dotty had told her that she needed to start preparing herself just incase. Natalia knew exactly what she was talking about: incase she needed to run again.

The very idea scared the shit out of Natalia. She had run from Nick twice and he had found her twice. She didn't know how, but he had managed both times. And he never took her back violently. He would wait until she had left the shelter, let her see him in the same café or grocery store she frequented, and she would go back home before he could do anything. And later he would break her down again.

So, Natalia had spent that first weekend with Nick back in her life going through the old tricks. She had drawn a substantial sum of money from the bank and put it in a backpack on the floor in the coat closet and in another account. Along with the money she made a copy of her driver's license, birth certificate, and voter registration card. She got a new credit card and kept her passport in there. Extra keys, medical records, and her social security card along with other documentation had been organized in a binder and stashed apparently randomly next to an old pair of boots and a gym bag. And the gym bag contained several mix and match outfits, sneakers, and a wig.

Oh, yes, Natalia had done all that and more, just in case. If she had to run this time, she did not want to be found.

She entered the back door to the old refurbished house and immediately put thoughts of her own problems out of her head. Today was a day for helping and hopefully a few laughs.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Natalia laughed as Dominic and Sara jumped out of her car and raced each other to the front door of Famous Anthony's Pizza. It was the best place for pie in town and she felt like treating the kids today. The brother and sister team had been living at the shelter for almost five months and they would soon be leaving. Their mom had landed a decent job over three months ago and finally had enough money to rent an apartment big enough for two kids.

Dominic and Sara had both blossomed under the rigid schedule the shelter had for kids living there. Dotty knew that a lot of these kids had little to no order in their lives before coming to WatchOver and the best way to make them feel secure was to give them a routine and let them know what's going on. And it worked every single time. Now she brought them along to help her carry the pizzas back to school.

The young ones weren't the only ones who had to follow a guideline. After a few weeks at the bed and breakfast, all women were required to spend a certain amount of hours a week looking for jobs, helping with the kids, or various odds and ends. All of which were vital to the sustainability of the shelter. Donations that came in from people and past survivors helped as well, but after they got a job each women was expected to give some money for groceries and utilities, but it was nothing compared to standard rent. The women usually understood and cherished the new found freedom of handling their own money and lives for the first time in a while.

Both teens had caught up in class while at the home and couldn't wait to get back into school. They would still be tutored at WatchOver for a few weeks after they moved away, just to make the transition as gradual as possible, but then help would only be given when it was needed.

She would miss the whole family, but was too happy for them to let that bother her. She would see them at the monthly barbeque anyway for Alumni—as they called it. And Maria had said she would come back to help tutor some of the younger children in Spanish as well as attend the group therapy sessions when she could.

Natalia came out of her musings to tell the kids to settle down while they were waiting in line, when she saw them.

Sitting in a booth by the window was Nick and a girl with long dark hair that she didn't know. She took a moment to be relieved that the girl wasn't Maxine, before she quickly looked away when he glanced up at her. He didn't get up from his chair and she kept the teens by her side at the counter.

She paid for the pizzas and the cashier told her it would be another fifteen minutes, so she got a couple of cokes for Sara and Dominic and told them to find a table. She was torn between needing to be alone for a few seconds and not wanting to leave the kids by themselves. Then she reminded herself that they were fourteen and fifteen and had really learned to stand up for themselves the last few months, so she excused herself to the ladies.

In the bathroom, she held a wet washcloth to her forehead. She didn't know why seeing him shook her up so much. Of course, she hadn't seen him since he fought with Eric. Collecting herself, she threw away the paper towel and unlocked the door and it suddenly burst open!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"No!" she managed to whimper before Nick had a hand covering her mouth.

He kicked the door shut and pinned her against it, "Did you think staying with that guy would keep me away, you slut?" he asked menacingly while locking the door with his free hand.

Natalia could only grasp onto his shirt and the hand covering her mouth while her eyes filled with tears.

"Since you've been giving it to him, I think now it's my turn," he growled, "We're going to spend the weekend together, you understand?"

She shook her head violently; she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Do you honestly think it's that easy to say no to me? That I'm not prepared to do what it takes to get you back? Huh?" he asked. "Think I don't know about your little group over at the bed and breakfast? That you work there once a week and help out? Think I don't know about Dominic and Sara sitting out there drinking soda? Or how about little Brendon or his mother Amanda? Does her husband know where she is? Maybe I should give him a call; he's probably worried about them."

At this Natalia managed to make a noise through the hand covering her mouth and he loosened his hold on her a bit, "Oh My GOD! No!" Natalia exclaimed, "Please, don't. This is between you and me, please, please don't." They had all come so far, Nick could not ruin it now. They would all have to start over. She thought of the look on Maria's face when she talked about the new apartment.

"And what about darling, naïve Maxine, huh?" Nick continued enjoying the panic radiating from her, "we may have another lunch date next week. If you don't spend the weekend with me…I might be in a bad mood when she comes by."

Natalia was almost completely sobbing by now, "okay,okay, you can come by. Okay, just—I'll be there. We can—I'll be there."

Nick smiled in satisfaction. Slowly, he leaned in to her and put his lips close to her ear, "I'm holding you to that, baby. See you at work."

Smirking he pulled her away from the door and exited the bathroom.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

REVIEWS!! MUST HAVE!! FEED THE ADDICTION!!!


	4. Never Alone Part A

**Some One to Stop Him**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI Miami or the characters in the show. If I did—things would be very different right now.

**Rating**: Umm…mentions of abuse. Don't know how violent or graphic I'll make it. I just want it to be realistic. Will let y'all know in the warning for each chapter.

Distribution: here only

**AN**: I just started watching CSI Miami and am really into Nat/Eric so that's wat this story will be centered around.

**SPOILERS**: this ep starts off during Internal Affairs only Nick isn't going to die in this episode. Bastards always get the easy way out and never have to pay for their sins in this world. But in this fic he will have to answer for his actions! MUWAHAHAHA!! Oh and in my world Nick was never able to get a TRO against Natalia!

**AN**: I promise there is a point to the Mr. Hammond scene, but u'll just have to stay tuned to learn what that point is!!

**AN: **this is really short, but I'm getting sleepy and I do most of my writing over the weekends. But I wanted to put a little something out there!

**THANKU to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWD!!!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Never Alone Part A**

"Lieutenant"

"Miss Boa Vista," greeted Horatio, "what have you found out about our homeless victim?"

"Well, I'm still go-go" she cut herself off when her phone rang, "oh maybe that's Alex with—no anyway," she continued turning from the caller, "I-I still need to go over his clothes with a fine toothed comb, but first glance says he was kicked to death, by more than one person."

She handed him a folder, "there were multiple shoe prints all over his—" her phone went off again, "jacket and pants."

"Okay," began Horatio delicately, "Natalia…Nick, Nick is calling you isn't he?" he questioned her.

Looking down, she rested a hand on her hip and the other came up to play with her necklace. She contemplated her answer before nodding quietly.

Horatio nodded, "I see. Have you thought about changing your number?" he suggested.

Natalia took a deep breath at his suggestion. She had considered changing her number, but she figured he could find her new one and she didn't want to make him mad.

"I've thought about it," she finally answered, "but I don't think it would do any good."

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" he peered at her. Horatio could tell that something was wrong, but he knew not to push her too much.

She desperately wanted to tell him about what happened at the pizza place yesterday, but she couldn't make herself. So, she shook her head in the negative.

Her silent reply confirmed his suspicions that there was something more going on, but he would let it be for now.

He acquiesced for the moment, "okay, let me know if there is anything I can do."

Natalia nodded, "thank you. Um…I'm going to go back to the clothes and I'll let you know what I find."

"Sounds good," Horatio confirmed, "Calleigh is at the crime scene right now, I'll tell her to check back with you."

As Natalia was walking away some one called to Horatio, "Lieutenant Caine!"

"Mr. Hammond," returned Horatio, "how can I help you."

"Well, I wanted to know if there were any leads," stated Carl Hammond.

"Mr. Hammond," began Horatio, "I do not condone any level of crime, but most likely one of your daughter's friends thought it would be a funny pra…"

"They didn't just teepee my house!" Carl cut Horatio off. "They've been damaging my property all year and you people have done nothing about it! First steeling lawn decorations and now this! It took me all week to get the stuff down because they sprayed it with some kind of liquid soap."

"Mr. Hammond," replied Horatio, putting on his sunglasses, "we are processing the evidence and will let you know if we have any leads."

Horatio turned and walked down the hall.

"I'm sure you will!" shouted Mr. Hammond. "I'll just have to catch them myself!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I know it's REALLY short so I'm making this the first section of chapter four and will add more to it later after I have it figured out maybe tomorrow…and only after I get REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Never Alone Part B

**Some One to Stop Him **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI Miami or the characters in the show. If I did—things would be very different right now.

**Rating**: Umm…mentions of abuse. Don't know how violent or graphic I'll make it. I just want it to be realistic. Will let y'all know in the warning for each chapter.

Distribution: here only

**AN**: I just started watching CSI Miami and am really into Nat/Eric so that's wat this story will be centered around.

**SPOILERS**: this ep starts off during Internal Affairs only Nick isn't going to die in this episode. Bastards always get the easy way out and never have to pay for their sins in this world. But in this fic he will have to answer for his actions! MUWAHAHAHA!! Oh and in my world Nick was never able to get a TRO against Natalia!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Never Alone Part B**

Natalia could feel him. She could always feel him when he was doing this. His gaze felt like a force pressing against her back; gripping her neck.

She shrugged her shoulders; she was starting to ache.

Moving the lit magnifying glass over the sleeve of the jacket their victim was wearing when he died, she spotted a thin fiber. Using her tweezers, she leaned in and lifted it to the magnifying glass.

"Hey, what did ya find?" asked Calleigh brightly.

Natalia straightened up with a start and gasped slightly, "Oh my gosh," she breathed smiling, "people need to stop doing that to me."

"My goodness," laughed Calleigh, "why are you so jumpy lately?" she asked.

"Ah, that question I can answer," Natalia returned, looking back through the magnifying glass, "look behind me."

"What?" asked Calleigh, looking around the lab.

"Behind me at the reception desk," said Natalia placing the fiber in an envelope and labeling it.

Calleigh turned to look down the hall at the reception desk, "Is that your ex talk-"

"Buttering up the security guards? Yes, that would be him," she turned to look at Nick as well, "turning on the old charm." She studied him for a second, "Wow, he is really laying it on thick."

Calleigh, her smile gone, looked over at Natalia. The woman was trying to make light of him being in the lab, but she was jumpy and her body language was agitated. 

"You want me to get him outta here?" she asked quietly.

Natalia sighed, "no, just let him—ah, I don't care anymore," she turned dismissively, confused about her feelings. She picked up the envelope and said, "Found yellow fibers on his right sleeve and right pant leg."

"Terriffic, I'll run them over to-"she was cut off by a knock at the door. They turned to find Nick leaning against the door jam.

"I'm sorry," Calleigh began immediately, having expected this, "civilians aren't allowed in the labs."

"I know," he fired back smirking, "just talked to Jake. Real helpful guy. Told him that I need to see my wife-"

"Ex," Natalia interrupted, "what do you want?"

"Lunch," Nick answered simply, "with you, let's go."

"I'm meeting up with my sisters," stated Natalia unapologetically.

"Hey, my in-laws. Been a while since I've seen them," he pushed off from the door jam and stood straight, "maybe I should stick around, say hello," suggested Nick.

"Nick," Natalia sighed, "I am beyond caring what you do, but stay away from my sisters."

He stood in the door, apparently weighing his next words before saying, "I'll call you," and left.

Natalia watched, frustrated as he smiled and nodded to the security guards and pressed the elevator button. He turned and winked at her before disappearing inside the elevator.

Calleigh turned to Natalia, "You okay?"

Natalia was standing stiffly with her arms crossed in front of her chest, shaking her head. She closed her eyes, "God, I wasn't ready for this." She turned and placed her hands on the glass table. She pressed her palms against the counter and let out a small aggravated groan, "he is still supposed to be in jail," she muttered, "He is still supposed to be in jail. This wasn't part of the plan."

"Hey," Calleigh put a hand on her shoulder, "relax. We're all here. I was standing right here, kay? He didn't do anything. And he hasn't tried anything, right?"

Natalia paused. It was one thing for Horatio to simply ask her if anything was wrong, but Calleigh just flat out asked her if Nick had threatened her. 

"No," said Natalia slowly, thinking of the women at WatchOver, "your right."

Calleigh frowned; she could see the wheels turning in Natalia's head.

Seeing the expression on Calleigh's face, Natalia gathered herself, "No, you're right, h-he hasn't tired any of his old tricks and he only approaches me when I'm with other people, so that's good right?"

"Oh my God, he has tried something," seeing right through Natalia's lie, "Natalia, what happened?"

"Nothing," said Natalia more firmly. Now that she had decided what direction to go, she needed Calleigh to believe her. She couldn't risk the safety of the women at the shelter. She knew how fragile they were right now.

"Okay, how about this," Calleigh stated, she needed Natalia to be ready to talk to her. "If you need anything let me know. If you need to talk to some one or if he threatens you…you can come to me, okay?" she reassured her.

Natalia nodded, "yes, yes, I promise. If anything happens I'll get help or come to you or something."

"Good," said Calleigh not at all convinced. It unnerved her that Natalia wasn't telling SOME ONE. She knew something was bothering her. You can't just lie to a veteran CSI like Calleigh.

Natalia looked at her watch, "Christine and Anya will be here soon. I've finished with the clothes so I'll wrap these back up."

"Sounds good," said Calleigh, "I didn't find any of those fibers at the crime scene, so they must have come from direct contact with something or some one."

"Right," replied Natalia, "now we just need to find what."

"Or who," finished Calleigh.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**AN: **okay, so this took a little bit longer to get out than I thought it would. But that's okay as long as it gets done and gets done well, right?

Don't worry I'm still working on the Close to Home fanfic…

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!! I'm holding the next update hostage...speaking of which—for now this chapter is going to have maybe four parts and then after I've posted them all, I'll morph them into one big chapter, but for now…I'm just going to post them as I have time to write them (in sections).

Oh and here's an odd question, but I'm having a real problem here—for u students out there—I've never quite responded to tests in this way, but the more I study for this test I have in a week…the more nauseous I get. Just plain sick really. I have this vision of spending the exam time in the bathroom. This has NEVER happened to me before…any suggestions on how to RELAX! And just calm down b4 I flippin FREAK THE EFF OUT!!

Oh..focusing on other things seems to help (like this chapter), but I GOTTA STUDY!!

THANX


	6. The Secrets Out

**Some One To Stop Him**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI Miami or the characters in the show. If I did—things would be very different right now.

**Rating**: Umm…mentions of abuse. Don't know how violent or graphic I'll make it. I just want it to be realistic. Will let y'all know in the warning for each chapter.

Distribution: here only

**AN**: I just started watching CSI Miami and am really into Nat/Eric so that's wat this story will be centered around.

**SPOILERS**: this ep starts off during Internal Affairs only Nick isn't going to die in this episode. Bastards always get the easy way out and never have to pay for their sins in this world. But in this fic he will have to answer for his actions! MUWAHAHAHA!! Oh and in my world Nick was never able to get a TRO against Natalia!

**AN: **FOR THOSE WHO ASKED!!! Sorry this took so long! I got caught up in skool and then Virginia Tech happened and then summer skool and then so much time passed that I kind of lost track of where I wanted to go with this and had to get that back! Wat kills me about that is that I actually wrote a timeline out chapter by chapter, but I cant find it….of course! Oh, not to mention I actually got bored with the show! Too much overblown terrorists plots and not enough…er…crime.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter 5**

It was sunny outside. She was in Miami. The fact that it was sunny shouldn't surprise her or really bother her. But she didn't feel sunny. In fact, she felt the farthest thing from sunny at that precise moment.

Habitually she pulled out her sunglasses and shielded her eyes from the blinding rays. She hated sunglasses, but living in Florida had given her a newfound need for them. After all, caring for her eyes was a much better use for sunglasses than covering bruises.

She couldn't help, but smile when she saw her sisters sitting on a bench in front of the department. She loved her sisters. She always wanted to protect them. They remembered Nick, but they don't know everything that went on with him. She hadn't wanted them to know most of went on. The crazy stuff they did together, the number of hospital stays, the threats against them…Oh they knew the marriage was bad. They weren't oblivious to the world around them.

Nick wouldn't let Natalia spend time with them. When they called and he answered the phone, he wouldn't let them talk to her. They knew it was bad. They just didn't know how bad it got. The worse part would be finally telling them he was out of jail. As far as they knew that time he broke her arm was the worst of it. Those short stints in shelters went unnoticed by them because gaps between visits were always caused by Nick. It was normal to not hear from Natalia for months at a time. Totally….normal…

"Hey, you guys," she greeted them, "Still scoping out boys together? And I thought you two had grown up."

"Hey, it's not our fault hot guys flow in and out of police stations," smiled Anya.

"Yeah, Nat," replied Christine, "does this place need, like, secretaries or something?"

"I'm going to pretend that you two are just trying to annoy me like always and chose to ignore what you just said," finished Natalia.

"Come on," waved Natalia, "I'm hungry and we need to talk."

"Ooo," crooned Christine, "a talk? Could this, by any chance, be a boy talk?"

Natalia rolled her eyes, "This is why I don't like girls in their twenties…is that really the only thing on your mind?"

Christine laughed and turned to share a look with Anya, but she was staring past Natalia, a look of shock on her face.

"N-Natalia, isn't…isn't that your…" began Anya.

Christine finally peered over Natalia's shoulder and saw Nick Townsend heading their way, "Oh my God, Natalia, it's your ex."

Natalia turned and to her horror saw that Nick was, in fact, heading their way. She raised her sunglasses above her head like a hair band. She was angry and for once, she wanted him to see it.

"Leave," she said without any other acknowledgement of his presence when he reached them, "now."

"Come on, Nat, I just wanted to say hi," smiled Nick, while sliding his hand in the pockets of his jacket.

"She told you to leave her alone! Don't you have anything better to do?" Christine snarled.

"Yeah, like two more years of jail time?" added Anya.

Natalia put a hand out trying to keep them from saying too much, "Nick…please."

Nick stepped right up to her, "Please what, Natalia?"

She hated it when he used her full name and not just his usual, "Nat." When he used her full name, he lost his casual, charming facade and replaced it with something colder and closer to his actual personality. When they were first married, sometimes he would call her, "Natalia….Rachel…Townsend." Pronouncing each of her names individually, like a mother scolding her child, but much slower and not as shrill. It used to make her feel so stupid and small. Even before he started hitting her or restricting her friends, he could make her feel so alone.

Reeling from this sudden memory, all she could say as her eyes filled was, "Leave." She couldn't believe that he did this. She hadn't told her sisters he was out of jail yet. She was going to tell them during lunch, but now…

"Natalia," said another more soothing voice, "Is everything okay here?"

"No," said Anya immediately, "this man should be in jail!"

"Isn't there a restraining order somewhere saying you have to stay away from our sister?" added in Christine.

"That's what I've always loved about you Boa Vista women…feisty," smirked Nick.

"Mr. Townsend, I know the restraining order is no longer in effect, but Natalia has made it clear to you and me, that she does not want you around. So I don't want to see you around," explained Horatio.

"Yeah," replied Nick, "what about work. We may come across each other at a crime scene."

"I wouldn't count on that for too long if I were you, Mr. Townsend," stated Horatio.

Losing all pretense of a polite conversation, Nick took a step toward Horatio, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means leave…now," answered Horatio.

Giving Horatio and Natalia one last glare, Nick turned and walked towards the visitors' parking lot.

"Ma'am," said Horatio addressing Natalia, "are you okay?"

When she didn't reply he repeated, "Miss Boa Vista."

But all Natalia could do was watch her ex husband get into his car. She didn't know what she was going to do.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ok….a little shorter than wat I was going for, but I want to remember my path before I just throw myself into the story! I remember wanting this to happen, but I'm trying to refigure out what I want to happen next!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!


End file.
